The wiser head gives in
by Leonie1988
Summary: Izzie contemplates Christina, cardio and rockstars and comes to a decision. This is Izzie centred. Some Alex and Mer/Christina/Izzie friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I don't know the shipper jet, but my main focus is on Izzie and what she could have done differently after her Christina problem about cardio.**

**.**

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

**The wiser head gives in**

.

_**Alex**__: How's Tuck?_

_**Izzie**__: He's still not breathing on his own. You know, I wish I could help, but I can't think of anything I can do. Cristina always knows what to do._

_**Alex**__: What's your deal with her? With Yang?_

_**Izzie**__: Nothing. There's no deal. I'm crippled with envy._

_**Alex**__: Of Yang? 'Cause she's better at cardio than you?_

_**Izzie**__: She's not better than me. She's just-- she knows what she wants. She has this faith in her skill and herself and her future in cardio. It's an unwavering faith. She knows who she is and I want that. I was chasing cardio because I want what she has._

_**Alex**__: She's a robot._

_**Izzie**__: Not the robot part. The faith part. I want that._

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

"Faith…"

"Maybe I can get my faith somewhere else. Maybe a change of scenery would do me some good, here the burden of the past is hiding everywhere and Seattle Grace already has an ass-kick cardio resident, Christina. Christina is good in her own way, but there are other ways to be successful and brilliant as a cardio surgeon. My vision is just blurred."

"So you're saying you want to leave?"

"Maybe…" she says and walks away, leaving a contemplating Alex behind.

.

Izzie had been thinking about leaving all day. Her and George were most definitely over, she couldn't pursue the specialty she wanted, without constantly looking behind her back and Meredith and Christina would never let her into their special girls club, regardless of how much Izzie had always been on their sides. But she'd have to leave the clinic behind and the memories of Denny, what was very hard for her. Also Bailey, who had always been there for her, especially when her daughter had showed up, but on a million other occasions, too. This hospital had given her a lot and she was grateful for that, but there was a time you had to let go, maybe it was earlier for Izzie than for the others.

When she was in her room later that night, she looked up a few hospitals in the internet, which should be considered. Obviously the Johns Hopkins Hospital in Baltimore, Maryland came to mind immediately, but her changes were slim to none that she would be taken there. Doctors who did their residency there would all be rock stars one day, but they were only taking the best from the best. She'd try anyways she decided and printed a list if 7 hospitals which she preferred.

.

All of the next week, she couldn't stop to think about her applications. She had send one to three of the seven teaching hospitals she had liked and now she just had to wait and see. She still worked hard, in case nothing would work and told nobody about it. She even told Alex she had changed her mind and wouldn't leave.

She was working on a sleeping patient with Dr. Hahn, when she suddenly had the urge to ask her.

"Dr. Hahn, can I ask you a question?"

"This is a teaching hospital Stevens, go ahead."

"No, it's no medical question, well, just kind of."

"Okay." Dr. Hahn looked at her.

"Is is possible for…Do you think I am hardcore enough to be a brilliant cardiothoracic surgeon? Do you think that every cardiothoracic surgeon has to be like you or Christina?"

Dr. Hahn observed her and than began to speak.

"Dr. Stevens, I came to know you a little bit over the last couple of weeks, you have fought hard for every surgery and you have always been at the top of the game, do you think just because Dr. Yang cares less about her patients she'll be a better doctor? That's crap and you know it, Stevens."

"So you think I can do it?"

"Definitely."

"Thank you Dr. Hahn, that means a lot to me."

"You're welcome and if you need a recommendation I would be more than happy to give you one."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen you and Christina fight , you two are friends and I'm a pretty good judge of character, the wiser head gives in, after all."

Izzie smiles at her and nods.

"I'd like to take you up on your offer than."

"No problem, I'll set something up for you."

"Thank you!"

"Now get out of here."

Izzie smiled and left the room, smiling from one ear to the other. Until now she didn't want to risk asking the attending for recommendations, but now she had more confidence. She'd just ask them not to say anything for now.

Only two days later, she had rec's from Derek Sheperd, Mark Sloan, Chief Webber, Erica Hahn, Addison Montgomery and even Callie Torres. It couldn't get any better. She send them all to the three hospitals she had applied to.

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

Izzie was sitting in the locker room before rounds, when Meredith sat down next to her.

"So when were you going to tell us?"

"What?"

"Don't act stupid, because you're not."

"Mer, I… I didn't want to say anything until I had something to show for it, you know? It would be so humiliating, when I tell everybody I might leave and go to another hospital, just to tell everybody again, that nobody took me, that's no fun at all. I'm really sorry. Was it Derek?"

"Yeah he told me, don't be angry with him. But Izzie, seriously? We've been through so much together already. You can't leave us alone now. You are my family."

"Oh Mer, I will still be your family, we will still be friends, but here Christina and I are stepping on each others feeds in cardio."

"This is about the cardio thing? It's really that serious for you?"

"Yes, I want to do cardio. I am not as hardcore as Christina, but I know I can do it."

Suddenly Mer pulled Iz into a hug.

"Promise me you'll come visit all the time."

"Of course I will, because Mer,… you are my family, too, you people are everything I have, but please don't tell Christina, just this once, keep it to yourself please, please lie. Normally I wouldn't ask you to, but I see no better way right now."

"Promise."

"Thank you. Okay, enough hugging, I'm not leaving jet and perhaps no one will take me, so I might stay anyway."

"Izzie, you've come this far, you'll do the rest without problems."

They smiled at each other and both got ready for work.

"Wait!" said Meredith suddenly.

"What?"

"You have not only asked Derek for a rec right? You've asked all of the attendings?"

"Yes, why?"

"They'll so through somebody out to have you on their team. With all these gods recommendations?"

Izzie snickered a bit but put on a straight face, when the interns came in.

.

to be continued...

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

.

**Okay that's all for now, there will be more, what did you think this far?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the next chapter! Keep the reviews coming, I am very happy about each and every one of them! Okay, lets see…**

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

Izzie opened the door to the house and stepped inside.

"I'm home!"

"Good to know, but can you please shut up?"

"Sorry, didn't know you were sleeping!"

She tried to make her way into the kitchen as quiet as possible to get something to eat, but when she looked inside the fridge, she decided she would rather let a pizza service cook for her.

It had been another two days and she was getting more restless from day to day. They probably threw her application right into the bin… laughing!

While waiting for her pizza, she took out ice cream and ate the whole thing. Damn the calories. Her day had been bad enough, she didn't have to worry about such trivial things as calories. Dr. Hahn was the doctor of the patient she stole the heart from for Denny and now she hated Izzie. Dr. Hahn told her that she would call every single hospital she thought Izzie applied to and tell them what she did. So now she had nothing left. She'd just lay low for a while and hope, that Dr. Hahn wouldn't stay mad at her forever… yeah, big chance there. She could write off cardio in this hospital or in any other hospital.

When the pizza came, she had already made three rounds of muffins.

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

Weeks went by and she knew she had to think about a new specialty. She would probably go with the pregnant ladies, Addison had always said she'd be very good at it. Brains weren't what she wanted. But perhaps plastics? No. Dr. Hahn had quit, but Christina was still there and would always a little bit more and a little bit better than her.

She was walking through the halls of the hospital, looking for Bailey to ask her what she should do. Bailey always had a good answer. She was Bailey after all, wiser than anybody else in this hospital, including the chief.

"Dr. Bailey! I need to talk to you!" she said when she spotted her in a conference room doing paper work.

"Is this about Dr. Hahn again? The chief hasn't replaced her jet, you and Dr. Yang just have to wait until he does."

"No it's not about that, just indirect. You know me." she said, sitting down across from her.

"You know me better than my own mother. I really want to be a cardio surgeon, so a few weeks ago I send a few applications out to other hospitals, because here is Christina and well, Christina is Christina and my friend and I can't compete with her, I hate it. So I thought a change of scenery would do me good, would give me better chances and would make me a little bit more hardcore. But with everything that happened with Erica Hahn…"

"She left, that doesn't change anything for you."

"It does, she phoned every single hospital in the country I could be interested in to make sure I will never get a job as a doctor, especially a heart surgeon."

"So you wanted to leave, but now you have to stay, what do I have to do with that?"

"I can't do cardio under these circumstances any longer, not with Christina breathing down my neck. You know me, what else am I good at?"

"Seriously?" Izzie had to laugh.

"What?"

"You said 'seriously'. Sorry. What do you think?"

"You wanted to leave and didn't tell me? An attending gossips about you and makes your name dirty and you didn't tell me and now you are asking me for advice?"

"I am sorry I didn't tell you, but I wanted to only tell everybody about this if I was taken by anyone."

"But you got no good answers?"

"I got no answers at all, because of Erica Hahn and what I did back then."

"Izzie, you're a very capable doctor, you can do anything. I've seen many residents, specializing too early and regretting it later. Up until a few weeks ago you didn't specialize in anything, you learned in all the fields equally, what will make you a better doctor in the end, because you are going to be able to see the whole picture. Take your time, think about it some more, eventually you'll know what you have to do, what will make you happy. Stevens, you're a great surgeon, but you should have told me about what Hahn did, I would've kicked her ass." Izzie smiled and Bailey continued with her paperwork

"Thanks."

"Now get out of here. You still have time."

Izzie wasn't so sure about that, but she would do her best.

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

It was seven in the morning and her 36 hour shift was finally over, she changed and closed her locker.

"Iz hi!"

"Mer, are you leaving now too?"

"Yeah, I'm off now, finally!"

"I thought this shift was never going to end."

They drove home and as they walked in, Meredith took the mail inside with her.

"Hey Iz wait, here's something for you."

"What?"

She went over to Mer and took the letter out of her hand.

"Shit!"

------

To be continued…

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

.

**Okay, second chapter is finished… hope you liked it, either way: REVIEW!**

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

"What is it… Iz?"

"I…I… it's from…"

"What? Talk to me Iz, you're acting weird."

"Mer, this is from Johns Hopkins."

"What you applied there?"

"Yeah of course, but nobody replied until now and I thought they never would. All because of Hahn."

"You think she didn't call THEM?"

"Perhaps she thought I would never apply there. Perhaps she thought that I thought, that I couldn't handle Johns Hopkins."

"Open it already."

"But what if…"

"The letter won't change the longer you are holding it unopened!"

Izzie turned it around and slit the envelope with her finger. She took two sheets of paper out, but didn't unfold them yet.

"I'm right here Izzie."

She unfolded them and started to read, consuming every single word, but couldn't understand them as if she had forgot to read.

She gave it to Mer.

"Please read it to me."

Mer looked at her and took the letter out of her hands.

"Dear Dr. Stevens, we are glad to tell you, that you have been accepted to our surgical program at the Johns Hopkins Hospital. Due to a female resident deciding for motherhood, there will be a free spot two month from now… Iz, you're IN! In JH! You are in JH! I can't believe it!"

She was perplexed.

"No."

"You got in! Hahn didn't call them! Oh Iz!"

"I got in?" It slowly sank in and when she realized it was true, she jumped up and down and hugged Meredith very tightly.

"I got in!"

Then she stopped.

"How am I going to tell everybody? Bailey, Alex, the Chief and George! Christina will not mind, but, but all the others!"

"Christina minds, she will be jealous, but she will be happy, that you won't compete with her in cardio anymore. And for all the others… they will get over it. We will still be friends."

"But the chief, he will be so disappointed!"

"He won't expect from you to turn the Johns Hopkins down."

"No he wouldn't, but he would still be disappointed. And Bailey… she has taught me so much!"

"She has, but I'm sure she will be proud, that one of her babies will be a doctor at JH's, I'm sure." Meredith tried to be as comforting as possible, but it seemed as if Izzie couldn't be really happy until everybody knew and was okay with it.

"You've got to tell them soon."

"Yeah I guess I should. Without you guys, I would never have come this far."

"You would have. Perhaps I should apply there too…" Meredith mused.

"Christina would kill you if you would leave her alone with 'Evil Spawn' and 'Bambi'." Izzie mimicked Christina's voice.

"Yeah you're right, she would kill me." Meredith grinned.

"Well, I am happy for you!"

"Thanks Mer. And I'll come visit a lot, as I have promised!"

"You better will!"

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

"So you are actually leaving." Alex said.

"Yes I am."

Izzie had just told Alex, Christina and George about her decision to leave and they all reacted skeptical.

"I have already handed in my resignation, but you all have to know, that I'm nt doing this to get away from you. My reasons are purely professional. JH is the best that could happen for me and who knows, maybe I'll be back some day! Maybe they'll throw me out after a few weeks and I come back right away and get on your nerves again."

Christina was the only one who hadn't said anything yet.

"Christina…"

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." she said and left the room.

"She'll come around." Mer said and put a hand on Izzie's shoulder.

"The one thing I don't understand is… Christina hates me. She calls me Barbie all the time and steals my surgeries. She can't stand me."

"You know her. She is not good at showing stuff like that to anyone." Alex replied.

Izzie head fell to her chest. She was exhausted from the day. She had talked to everyone, t the chief, to all the residents and her interns. The chief was nice enough to let her go even though her contract was still running, he knew she couldn't refuse JH.

.

To be continued…

.

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

**Okay, this was a short chapter, but there will be a huge jump in the next one and than it will be over rather quickly, because there are other stories I'd prefer to write on right now, so this one will be cancelled. BUT THERE WILL BE A REAL END!**

.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been a while, but I really wanted to finish all of my stories! I had a little setback, when Katherine Heigl left GA, but now I am motivated enough to continue! Enjoy and review!**

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

**5 years later… **(I don't know how long it would take to finish the residency, so I'll just say three years or something)

.

Over the course of the last few years, Izzie Stevens had done crazy stuff to say the least. She was now a full blown cardio god, had about fifteen people working under her and had volunteered in Kenya, where she just came back from. She was about to visit her friends in Seattle. She had seen them many times over the course of the years, it turned out she really couldn't live without them too long, so she had promised herself to come back as often as possible (every two or three month), but because of Kenya she hadn't seen them in nearly year.

Her best memories were definitely the Mer/Der wedding and the arrival of their beautiful baby girl Sarah, who Izzie was godmother of (and no, the irony of the name was not lost on her). She had landed six hours ago in rainy Seattle and everybody looked at her, because she didn't fit in at all. She was very much tanned from Kenya, what nearly looked fake, because of her blond hair, smiled when the rain hit her and greeted random homeless people. She had picked up the last thing in Kenya, were it was normal to greet everybody. It didn't matter how rich or poor or ugly or pretty they were. The most important thing she had learned there was, that she couldn't safe everybody and that it was not always her fault, when a patient didn't make it. Izzie knew, that that were lessons, she had to learn to become the best.

After arriving, she had first visited her mother, whom she hadn't seen much longer than the others and spent a few hours there to catch up. Now she sat in her rented Volkswagen Cabrio on her way to Seattle Grace Hospital. All of her friends were still there. George and Callie hadn't been able to patch things up, she was now dating a woman (ha!) and he dated Lexie Grey, Mer's little sister. Christina was dating the new guy, Owen Hunt, who Izzie had met a couple of times for Christmas or night at Joey's. Alex was still single, he had dated on and off again, but luckily Ava/Rebecca had not made a reappearance. Mer and Christina had gone with the specialties everyone expected, Alex had gone with pediatrics and George with General.

She hadn't realized how long she had been driving; she was only a couple of blogs away from the hospital now. Only Alex knew she was coming, because she had to make sure somehow, that everybody would be working that day, for her surprise to work. She called him quickly, so he could get everyone together in the locker room. She pulled up into the parking lot, got out and immediately put on her jacket.

"Shit, it's really cold." she swore.

She pulled the jacket tighter around herself and went to the trunk to get out her bag. She had just opened it, when someone called out her name; she turned around and saw Callie Torres walking towards her.

"Izzie Stevens, I haven't seen you in forever. I hoped I would never see you again!"

"Hi Callie." Izzie said uncomfortably. „Don't worry, I'm just here to visit everyone, I'm not staying long."

Izzie started to walk away, when Callie started talking again. "Nice work you did in Kenya. That was very brave." That was close to the last thing she expected to hear from Callie.

"Thanks." she just answered and entered the hospital.

Without stopping, she went straight up to the locker room, but stopped closely behind the door.

"What is this all about Alex?" she heard Christina say impatiently. "I have things to do, patients to see."

"Just wait one more fucking minute!" Alex answered annoyed.

"Alex seriously!" Meredith said.

"I'm sure he has some reason…" Izzie heard George.

That was the second Izzie decided to join them. "So it seems not much has changed here in good old Grace!" she exclaimed and entered the room.

.

To be continued...

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

Review!

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is more! Sorry for the long wait! It's short, but I'll try to update soon again!  
**

.

.

The others were silent for a second, before Mer hugged her dearly.

"What are you doing here? You said you were back next month! What happened to your skin?" Meredith babbled on.

"Slow down, one question at the time, but first a round of hugs for everybody!" Izzie said and hugged all her friends in the room. Christina was a bit cautious, but still let Izzie hug her.

"Wait, Alex knew you would come, didn't he, that's why he paged us all to come here!" Meredith said. "Alex! You should have told us!"

"I made him promise not to tell you, it's not his fault!"

"Okay, you are forgiven…"

"That was easy!" Izzie grinned and laughed out loud. "It's amazing to see you all!"

"It's good to see you too, Iz." Meredith said smirked over Izzie's enthusiastic laugh.

"So what do you people do now a days to get some talk time around here?"

"We go to the cafeteria…" George answered annoyed, clearly not happy with the arrangement.

"You do what? What happened to our secret hallway?"

"There are offices now." Mer answered annoyed. "We've got to find a new place. The cafeteria clique are trying to protect their territory. They are crazy."

"They are trying to kill us, I am sure." Christina added.

"Christina, your food wasn't poisoned, you just imagined that." Alex told her annoyed.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, you will be next."

Three beepers went off and they all, except for Izzie, grabbed theirs and checked. It was Alex, Christina's and George's.

"We've got to go, have fun girls." Alex said and rushed out the room.

"Yeah bye, I hope we see us later Iz, Joey's?" George asked.

"Deal!" she could shout after him, before he was gone from sight altogether. "So it's only us left now, fancy a coffee?" Izzie asked Meredith happy.

"Sure. But only if you tell me EVERYTHING about Kenya! I'm tight down here, so I have to experience the cool stuff second hand." Mer said and fake-cried a bit.

"You have a great kid, a husband and the best job in the world. There is nothing else that matters. I'd trade with you in a heartbeat. You know, my life is all adventurous and exciting, but I have no one to share it with."

"You have us!" Meredith said.

"I know I have you. But I don't have MY person. I need a man and fast. Maybe Alex. No, we have grown out of each other."

"Yes, I agree. Wasn't there someone in Africa?"

"Yes there was. He was really cute actually. We had so much in common it was a bit scary. He was a doctor as well, but he was from Kenya. He modeled when he was younger. He traveled all around the world for a couple of years and then went back home to study medicine. I think the reason it didn't work out in the end was, that we always knew I had to leave at some point. It's hard to build a relationship on that basis."

"I understand. It must have been really hard." Meredith said. They had arrived in the cafeteria, got their coffee and sat down at one of the tables.

"It was for some time, it still is a little bit, I miss him, but I have to let him go."

They were quiet for a while, both lost in thought.

"Izzie. You should come back and work here. We miss you."

"I miss you too, but the same problems we had when I left still apply. Webber has no job for me here."

"Izzie…"

"Don't 'Izzie' me. You know I can't change that fact."

"I know." Mer breathed in and out and tried to change the subject. "You look amazing Iz."

Izzie smiled and hung her head "Thank you Mer." Thant's when Izzie's phone rang.

.

to be continued...

.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
